The disclosure relates in particular to a thermal deburring machine. The present disclosure, however, can also be applied for other machines, in particular presses, injection molding machines, and die casting machines.
A thermal deburring machine is known from EP 1 693 137 B1. The deburring machine comprises a first and a second chamber part. A cavity for receiving the workpieces to be deburred is provided in the first chamber part. The second chamber part is provided in the form of a plate, which is connected to a closing device. By means of the closing device, the second chamber part can be pushed against the first chamber part with respect to a closing direction in order to close the deburring chamber in a gas-tight manner. Mention should also be made of the third chamber part, which is arranged on the first chamber part, opposite the second chamber part, wherein said third chamber part is substantially identical to the second chamber part. The third chamber part, however, could equally be formed in one piece in the first chamber part. The first chamber part can be removed from the thermal deburring machine in the direction of a transverse axis, which is oriented perpendicularly to the closing direction, in order to fill the deburring machine with workpieces to be deburred.
The chamber parts are surrounded annularly by a supporting assembly, which consists of a first and a second support, which are each provided in the form of a plate and which are fixedly interconnected via a total of four tie rods. When the deburring chamber is closed, the closing device is supported on the supporting assembly. The supporting device also absorbs the gas pressure forces created by the explosion of the combustion gas inside the deburring chamber. The supporting assembly is accordingly very solidly built.